Stranger in a Strange Land
by brianime
Summary: When Mayuri-taichou's experiment lands Kokuho in Konoha, she is faced with an immposible choose. Will she follow the orders her master gave her and take over the land of shinobi? Or will she allow the people of Konoha show her what it means to be loved? Hints of Kokuho OC /Kakashi light side pairings Shika/Tem and Hinata/Kiba
1. The First Move

**This takes place during Shippuden but before Jiraiya's death. Hope you like it! :D**

Pain. Overwhelming pain that consumed my mind. It trickled down my back like hot water and wound around my arms in a snake like grip. I clutched at my chest as the fire raged through my heart. I lay writhing on the ground as it torn apart my muscles. I just wanted it to end. I knew that this is what would happen. I was warned again and again about that pain. But I never imagined that it would be like _this. _

…

Minutes, hours, or maybe days later, the pain began to subside to a point where I could move. Eventually, I was able to will myself to get up. Staggering to my feet, I looked around. I was in the middle of an overgrown forest. Branches clad in shadowed leaves brushed the dirtied canvas of the stormy sky. Taking a deep breath, I took one shaky step forward. Then another. Then another, each with more confidence than the last. Slowly, I began to make my way steadily through the trees.

It wasn't long before I reached the edge of the forest. By that time, the pain had ebbed to a point were it was bearable and I was able to focus. I stood at the threshold of a village. It was surrounded by a large, imposing wall and the only entrance seemed to be to the left of me, a huge arc with the words "shinobi" etched into the stone. My eyes narrowed and I rested my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto. _Stage one of experiment: successful, _I thought. _Master Muyuri will be pleased. Now, onto stage two. _

Without another thought, I flash stepped onto the top of the wall and gazed down at the village that would soon be mine.

**I write really short chapters usually :p sorry. Please review!**


	2. Blending In

**Yay! its longer this time! Enjoy :D**

Hiding was easy enough. Masking my spiritual pressure was as simple as breathing. So the ninjas of this village failed to notice me. However, I had come across a problem, a glaringly obvious one at that. In the Soul Society, infiltration was easy. Throw on a black kimono and you might as well be invisible. Here, all my kimono was good for was creeping in the shadows unseen. I needed to blend in.

With that in mind, I moved up the alley I was currently concealed in and peaked out into the main road. The bustling street was filled with shops, restaurants, and people. It hardly took a master to notice that ones who wore a silver head protector had the highest spiritual pressure. _Note to self, avoid the headbands, _I thought with a light chuckle.

Looking above the villager's heads, I quickly surveyed the surrounding buildings for any open windows. I spotted one to the right of me over a flower shop. With one last glance around me, I flash stepped out of sight.

…

The room itself was quite simple, the one I jumped into. White walls. Plain wooden furniture. The only decoration being a single picture of a girl with long blonde hair surrounded by three grinning men, all donning silver head bands. _Oh course_, I thought with annoyance, _I couldn't have dropped into a civilian's house._

Pouting slightly to myself, I moved to the far wall and opened the closet there. Upon a quick inspection, I pulled out a short purple dress. "Green's more my style, but beggars can't be choosers." I muttered.

I quickly shed my black kimono and slipped into the dress. After I carefully tucked my clothes into the back of the girl's closet, I took a look in the mirror. I frowned slightly at my appearance. The dress hung loosely against my body and had a high neck; the soft material just brushed my chin. Its long sleeves covered my hands; leaving only the tips of my fingers showing.

Going back into the closet, I rummaged through the drawers until I came across a pouch filled with small, triangular daggers and throwing stars. Smiling to myself, I pulled out one of the daggers and got to work on the dress. I cut the fabric at my neck, allowing what little cleavage I had to show. I then hacked away at the bottom of the dress, leaving one side higher than the other. I brought the blade up to my shoulders but decided to leave the sleeves as they were. I grabbed the silk belt from my kimono and wound it around my waist, tying it in a knot at my hip. As the finishing touch, I pulled a silver head band from the pouch of daggers and tied it around my neck, the blue fabric resting on my breast.

Smiling at the result, I swung my zanpakuto and the pouch over my back. I glanced in the mirror one last time before crossing the room and jumping out of the window.

**If you have any Naruto OCs. go to my profile and fill out the form. Ill see if i can fit it in :D review please :)**


End file.
